narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chakra Hound Jutsu
The Chakra Hound Technique (チャクラ猟犬技, "Chakura Ryouken no Waza") is a rare Jutsu developed by Tatsuya during his time as an ANBU, with the assistance of several supervisers and other ANBU members. Chakra Hounds can separately take on properties from the Fire, Earth, and Wind elements - being a Hiden Jutsu only those currently in the ANBU are taught its usage; and to teach it to someone outside of ANBU, even if they had been ANBU themselves at an earlier point is concidered a crime unless the instructor has acclaimed specific clearance on the matter from one of his superiours, usually the current Hokage or the current Head of the unit. The Jutsu is activated in much the same manner as many other Jutsu by first gathering Chakra in their body and expelling it from their mouth in a semi-corporeal wolf or dog-like form composed entirely of chakra; the user will then most commonly convert that chakra shape into one of the supported elements and thus complete the technique; more experienced users are known ti bypass this last stage entirely and do the element-change while they still knead chakra in their body in a matter similiar to the mechanics of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. They can be summoned in large clusters by one of great skill; but are commonly summoned one and one, or two and two at the time to prevent overexerting the users Chakra. The Technique is known to be notoriously difficult due to the fact that it requires advanced knowledge of both nature and shape manipulation; in addition to having a great deal of willpower as the summoned chakra dogs can only be commanded trough mental commands from their respective user; if he or she is too weak willed the Chakra dogs will either simply stand idle until they dissipate or will randomly attack anything in their way. Usage The Inuton have alot of different usages, as is expected of an A-rank Jutsu - when summoned they are most commonly used to trace Chakra, scout or relay messages trough scrolls - they also share a characteristic of Shadow Clones in that they transfer everything they've learned back onto the user when they disipate, In addition to this they have a number of other uses relating to which element they're summomed in. Fire The fire variant of the Chakra Dogs is primarily employed for offensive reasons, but can be used for mundane and trivial tasks as well, due to the fact that fire is incorporeal in most instances these dogs are very inefficient for defense; they are however known to increase in both size and power if they come in contact with any wind-related techniques and are counted as being exceptional for forcing their way trough enemy defenses - usually errupting into powerful explosions once they reach a group of what their user deems as being enemies. For single-target assault they may bite onto an appendage in order to direct their flames directly trough an opponents body; incinerating them from the inside if the attack succeeds - although the dog disipates in either case. Their additional uses can range from being used to ignite a fireplace, or in most cases campfires or indeed to function as those two articles in question to even medical uses in being summoned in small sizes to merge with a wound and thus cauterizing it. Closing the wound and thus preventing death due to bloodloss and minimalizing the danger of infection. Earth The Earth variants are known to be especially versatile in that they can be used both for offense, support and defense. They're also very durable on their own and can be used in ambushes in order to cripple the enemy forces before the Shinobi move in to finish them off, keeping the number of casualities at a bare minimum. They can become rock-hard at will and if they collide with an opponent at great enough speeds can inflict aggravated collaterral damage akin to if they were hit straight on by a large boulder. Multiple Chakra Hounds can band together in order to form into a wall of stone and dirt reminescent of the Jutsu known as Earth Release: Earth Style Wall - the more Chakra Hounds applied the stronger the barrier becomes by extension; the Chakra hounds can also transform themselves into a mud-like state and cause slippery ground and other phenomenons; most commonly when someone slips on this they emerge to sorround the subject from all sides and thus suffocates them, or they can simply emerge around their waist, turn rock hard and thus disable that opponent and allow for easier capture. When summoned, they're often done so by several Shinobi which creates them in large packs in order to serve as an intermediate assault troop of sorts. Wind